The present invention relates in general to a device for cleaning optical, glass or plastic objects, and more specifically, to a device which cleans contact lenses using fluids under high pressure and agitation. In the field of lens cleaning devices, typical devices which are available in the marketplace comprise apparatus which cleans a lens in a manner similar to which a washing machine operates to wash and clean clothes. Numerous patents have issued covering various types of lens cleaning devices. These patents are directed to complex and relatively expensive hardware and do not appear to provide the type of high pressure and agitation necessary in order to effectively clean contact lenses in a highly efficient and effective manner.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a simple, yet highly efficient lens cleaning device which efficiently and effectively cleans contact lenses in a unique manner not available in the field.